1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector which is prevented from disengaging by a locking piece on a mating member, and a connectorized cable equipped with the connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some connectors for being inserted to a cage having a shielding function etc. are prevented from disengaging by the locking piece equipped with the cage. The connectors are provided with a member for disengaging the locking piece in order to release the locking (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 8,388,366).
The connector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,388,366 has a recess formed on a side surface of a rectangular parallelepiped-shaped connector housing, so that the locking piece is engaged with the recess. Also, the connector is provided with a sliding member slidable along a longitudinal direction of the connector housing and is configured such that the locking piece comes out of the recess by the slide of the sliding member. The locking piece after coming out of the recess slides on the side surface of the connector housing as the connector moves in a direction of separating away from the cage.